Cherry Blossoms
by LydiaVocaloid13
Summary: This is a yaoi fanfic for LenXKaito. Basically, they are lovers and they both go to a hot springs and go to see the cherry blossoms with other Vocaloids. At first it's pretty much not sexy at all but it gets a bit "lemony" later. This is KaiLen but there may be a little bit of KaiLenGaku... ;)
1. Planning the Vacation

Spring time is my favorite season of the year. In Japan, it is considered to be the primary season. In this time of hear, the flowers and plants are healthier than ever, and the air is filled with the scent of new life. The weather is pleasantly warm, but not as tiringly hot as it is in summer. It is really the perfect type of weather.

Not only is it good for the temperatures, but also for the atmosphere. And, of course, for the annual tradition of going to watch the cherry blossoms. Kaito, my lover (and house partner of 2 years) likes winter a lot, and he also loves summer. Mostly because he can eat more ice cream in the summer... But he still enjoyed the spring festivities every year, especially because of me.

I had a great idea for a way to spend a weekend during the spring. It would be great! I had an idea to invite Miku, Rin, Meiko, Gakupo, Luka, Teto, Haku, and even the new Vocaloid IA to go on a two day vacation to watch cherry blossoms, go to an amusement park, and then stay at. Hot-springs for the night.

I don't usually get to do things like that, because I have a lot of homework, studying, and work (as Vocaloids.). Even though I was almost in college and most of the other Vocaloids were either in college or done with school, we all had to work on our music a lot. It would help to have a nice weekend to spend with my friends, some who I had not seen for a little while.

Kaito had more than one job, so I didn't know if he could come with us or not. He was working for the Vocaloid company to help with the new Vocaloids. He also sang, of course. It was important to him to help out as much as he could. He was so caring, especially to me...

"Hey, Kaito, I thought of something we can do this weekend that would be really fun!" I said.

"Yes, what is it, my little shota?" he asked, teasing me. He knew I hated being called a shota.

"I'm not a shota, Kaito." I laughed, "I'm 16 now."

"Okay, okay." he grinned, "So, what were you gonna say anyways?"

"I, um, was wondering if you wanted to go watch the cherry blossoms with me this weekend." I told him.

He smiled at me and said, "I think that would be wonderful. There aren't any blossoms near our house, though."

"I want to go away for the weekend and stay at a hot spring resort, and go to an amusement park, and then go to see the cherry blossoms! Or we can see the blossoms first, go to the inn at the hot springs, and the next day go to the amusement park! Yeah! It'll be sooo fun! Oh, and I want to invite a lot of the other Vocaloids too!" I talked too fast and for too long.

"I understood about half of what you said. But, I can agree to that. I have enough time this weekend for sure, so I'd love to come with you." Kaito agreed, eagerly, "It'll be great to spend some time together and with them. But, wait, do you know their numbers? I can let you borrow my phone book again if you want."

"Okay." I said.

I went to go get Kaito's phone book and called all of the people who I wanted to invite. Luckily, none of them were busy, so they all agreed to go with us. I was really excited for the awesome weekend that woulda follow!

Also, I would probably get to share a room with Kaito, so we would have quite a bit of fun...


	2. Driving

The day of our vacation was highly anticipated by me. I don't know why, but I always got excited when we travelled somewhere, even if it wasn't far. I guess it was just something different than the usually tediously organized life we live. A change. Most days go the same, and then repeat once again. Kaito has made life brighter and happier for me, but I still got bored of school and work every once in a while.

One thing that I was excited about was that Miku's cousin runs a hot spring that is right next to an area with lots of cherry blossoms. And, there was an amusement park less than an hour away! It was pretty much the perfect place to go to.

On the day we were going to leave, I woke up at around 7:10 AM. Kaito and I had some cereal for breakfast, got dressed in casual but stylish clothes, got ready and went in his blue car to Miku's house. We agreed that we would all meet there, and that Kaito would drive us. Because we all know that no one would want Meiko to drive...

"Len-chan! Kaito-kun!" Miku said cheerfully, "Hi!"

"Hi Miku-senpai!" I smiled, running up to give her a hug. I had always thought of Miku as being an older sister to me. She's so nice, and always seemed to be thinking of others. Kind of like Kaito, except that Kaito. Was different because he is the one I love.

"Hey Kaito." Gakupo casually greeted him.

"Hey Gaku. How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been okay. How's your little shota doing?" Gakopo smirked.

"He's not a shota. But, he's doing good. He's really excited for this weekend." Kaito told him. I was glad that he stuck up for me and set it straight that I am NOT a shota. It was only okay for Kaito to tease me like that...

My sister then proceeded to run up to me and basically tackle me. She always was... energetic...

"Um... Hi, Rin." I uncomfortably muttered, "Could you please get off of me?"

"Oh, sorry, nii-chan!" she giggled, "I just haven't seen ya in foreveeeer!"

"I saw you at school on Friday. I know we don't live together anymore, but we see each other nearly every day." I said.

"Whatever!" she laughed.

We all walked into Kaito's car. It was big enough to fit all of us. Gakupo's car was bigger, but it was too flashy for a causal trip like this. Kaito's looks like a normal family car. It made me wonder if maybe Kaito and I would adopt kids someday... Hopefully, someday...

The drive there was mostly taken up by laughing, joking, and talking about random things. Kaito, Rin, and I had a crazy conversation about penguins, roller coasters, shoes, and a bunch of other random things going on. Gakupo, Meiko, and Haku were a bit older and they were talking about some movies that they'd recently seen. It was good that Haku was even talking at all, to be honest. She had always been pretty quiet and shy. But she was really good friends with Meiko, and unfortunately Meiko had gotten her into drinking. In fact, this is the first time in months that I've seen either Meiko or Haku sober.

Luka and Miku were using their phones to have a contest on some game for about half the ride. Later, Miku ended up texting for most of the drive and Luka started reading a book.

Oh, yeah, and Rin asked "are we there yet?" About every five minutes as if she were a little child.

"Looks like we're here." Kaito said. It was ironic that we got there once Rin finally shut up for a while.

We all got out of the car and stepped into the hot springs. After booking our rooms and unloading our luggage, we went to go look at the nearby cherry blossoms. Finally, we got to experience the joys of springtime.


	3. Nature

The day of our vacation was highly anticipated by me. I don't know why, but I always got excited when we travelled somewhere, even if it wasn't far. I guess it was just something different than the usually tediously organized life we live. A change. Most days go the same, and then repeat once again. Kaito has made life brighter and happier for me, but I still got bored of school and work every once in a while.

One thing that I was excited about was that Miku's cousin runs a hot spring that is right next to an area with lots of cherry blossoms. And, there was an amusement park less than an hour away! It was pretty much the perfect place to go to.

On the day we were going to leave, I woke up at around 7:10 AM. Kaito and I had some cereal for breakfast, got dressed in casual but stylish clothes, got ready and went in his blue car to Miku's house. We agreed that we would all meet there, and that Kaito would drive us. Because we all know that no one would want Meiko to drive...

"Len-chan! Kaito-kun!" Miku said cheerfully, "Hi!"

"Hi Miku-senpai!" I smiled, running up to give her a hug. I had always thought of Miku as being an older sister to me. She's so nice, and always seemed to be thinking of others. Kind of like Kaito, except that Kaito. Was different because he is the one I love.

"Hey Kaito." Gakupo casually greeted him.

"Hey Gaku. How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been okay. How's your little shota doing?" Gakopo smirked.

"He's not a shota. But, he's doing good. He's really excited for this weekend." Kaito told him. I was glad that he stuck up for me and set it straight that I am NOT a shota. It was only okay for Kaito to tease me like that...

My sister then proceeded to run up to me and basically tackle me. She always was... energetic...

"Um... Hi, Rin." I uncomfortably muttered, "Could you please get off of me?"

"Oh, sorry, nii-chan!" she giggled, "I just haven't seen ya in foreveeeer!"

"I saw you at school on Friday. I know we don't live together anymore, but we see each other nearly every day." I said.

"Whatever!" she laughed.

We all walked into Kaito's car. It was big enough to fit all of us. Gakupo's car was bigger, but it was too flashy for a causal trip like this. Kaito's looks like a normal family car. It made me wonder if maybe Kaito and I would adopt kids someday... Hopefully, someday...

The drive there was mostly taken up by laughing, joking, and talking about random things. Kaito, Rin, and I had a crazy conversation about penguins, roller coasters, shoes, and a bunch of other random things going on. Gakupo, Meiko, and Haku were a bit older and they were talking about some movies that they'd recently seen. It was good that Haku was even talking at all, to be honest. She had always been pretty quiet and shy. But she was really good friends with Meiko, and unfortunately Meiko had gotten her into drinking. In fact, this is the first time in months that I've seen either Meiko or Haku sober.

Luka and Miku were using their phones to have a contest on some game for about half the ride. Later, Miku ended up texting for most of the drive and Luka started reading a book.

Oh, yeah, and Rin asked "are we there yet?" About every five minutes as if she were a little child.

"Looks like we're here." Kaito said. It was ironic that we got there once Rin finally shut up for a while.

We all got out of the car and stepped into the hot springs. After booking our rooms and unloading our luggage, we went to go look at the nearby cherry blossoms. Finally, we got to experience the joys of springtime.


	4. Hot Springs

The day of our vacation was highly anticipated by me. I don't know why, but I always got excited when we travelled somewhere, even if it wasn't far. I guess it was just something different than the usually tediously organized life we live. A change. Most days go the same, and then repeat once again. Kaito has made life brighter and happier for me, but I still got bored of school and work every once in a while.

One thing that I was excited about was that Miku's cousin runs a hot spring that is right next to an area with lots of cherry blossoms. And, there was an amusement park less than an hour away! It was pretty much the perfect place to go to.

On the day we were going to leave, I woke up at around 7:10 AM. Kaito and I had some cereal for breakfast, got dressed in casual but stylish clothes, got ready and went in his blue car to Miku's house. We agreed that we would all meet there, and that Kaito would drive us. Because we all know that no one would want Meiko to drive...

"Len-chan! Kaito-kun!" Miku said cheerfully, "Hi!"

"Hi Miku-senpai!" I smiled, running up to give her a hug. I had always thought of Miku as being an older sister to me. She's so nice, and always seemed to be thinking of others. Kind of like Kaito, except that Kaito. Was different because he is the one I love.

"Hey Kaito." Gakupo casually greeted him.

"Hey Gaku. How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been okay. How's your little shota doing?" Gakopo smirked.

"He's not a shota. But, he's doing good. He's really excited for this weekend." Kaito told him. I was glad that he stuck up for me and set it straight that I am NOT a shota. It was only okay for Kaito to tease me like that...

My sister then proceeded to run up to me and basically tackle me. She always was... energetic...

"Um... Hi, Rin." I uncomfortably muttered, "Could you please get off of me?"

"Oh, sorry, nii-chan!" she giggled, "I just haven't seen ya in foreveeeer!"

"I saw you at school on Friday. I know we don't live together anymore, but we see each other nearly every day." I said.

"Whatever!" she laughed.

We all walked into Kaito's car. It was big enough to fit all of us. Gakupo's car was bigger, but it was too flashy for a causal trip like this. Kaito's looks like a normal family car. It made me wonder if maybe Kaito and I would adopt kids someday... Hopefully, someday...

The drive there was mostly taken up by laughing, joking, and talking about random things. Kaito, Rin, and I had a crazy conversation about penguins, roller coasters, shoes, and a bunch of other random things going on. Gakupo, Meiko, and Haku were a bit older and they were talking about some movies that they'd recently seen. It was good that Haku was even talking at all, to be honest. She had always been pretty quiet and shy. But she was really good friends with Meiko, and unfortunately Meiko had gotten her into drinking. In fact, this is the first time in months that I've seen either Meiko or Haku sober.

Luka and Miku were using their phones to have a contest on some game for about half the ride. Later, Miku ended up texting for most of the drive and Luka started reading a book.

Oh, yeah, and Rin asked "are we there yet?" About every five minutes as if she were a little child.

"Looks like we're here." Kaito said. It was ironic that we got there once Rin finally shut up for a while.

We all got out of the car and stepped into the hot springs. After booking our rooms and unloading our luggage, we went to go look at the nearby cherry blossoms. Finally, we got to experience the joys of springtime.


	5. Chapter 5

The day of our vacation was highly anticipated by me. I don't know why, but I always got excited when we travelled somewhere, even if it wasn't far. I guess it was just something different than the usually tediously organized life we live. A change. Most days go the same, and then repeat once again. Kaito has made life brighter and happier for me, but I still got bored of school and work every once in a while.

One thing that I was excited about was that Miku's cousin runs a hot spring that is right next to an area with lots of cherry blossoms. And, there was an amusement park less than an hour away! It was pretty much the perfect place to go to.

On the day we were going to leave, I woke up at around 7:10 AM. Kaito and I had some cereal for breakfast, got dressed in casual but stylish clothes, got ready and went in his blue car to Miku's house. We agreed that we would all meet there, and that Kaito would drive us. Because we all know that no one would want Meiko to drive...

"Len-chan! Kaito-kun!" Miku said cheerfully, "Hi!"

"Hi Miku-senpai!" I smiled, running up to give her a hug. I had always thought of Miku as being an older sister to me. She's so nice, and always seemed to be thinking of others. Kind of like Kaito, except that Kaito. Was different because he is the one I love.

"Hey Kaito." Gakupo casually greeted him.

"Hey Gaku. How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been okay. How's your little shota doing?" Gakopo smirked.

"He's not a shota. But, he's doing good. He's really excited for this weekend." Kaito told him. I was glad that he stuck up for me and set it straight that I am NOT a shota. It was only okay for Kaito to tease me like that...

My sister then proceeded to run up to me and basically tackle me. She always was... energetic...

"Um... Hi, Rin." I uncomfortably muttered, "Could you please get off of me?"

"Oh, sorry, nii-chan!" she giggled, "I just haven't seen ya in foreveeeer!"

"I saw you at school on Friday. I know we don't live together anymore, but we see each other nearly every day." I said.

"Whatever!" she laughed.

We all walked into Kaito's car. It was big enough to fit all of us. Gakupo's car was bigger, but it was too flashy for a causal trip like this. Kaito's looks like a normal family car. It made me wonder if maybe Kaito and I would adopt kids someday... Hopefully, someday...

The drive there was mostly taken up by laughing, joking, and talking about random things. Kaito, Rin, and I had a crazy conversation about penguins, roller coasters, shoes, and a bunch of other random things going on. Gakupo, Meiko, and Haku were a bit older and they were talking about some movies that they'd recently seen. It was good that Haku was even talking at all, to be honest. She had always been pretty quiet and shy. But she was really good friends with Meiko, and unfortunately Meiko had gotten her into drinking. In fact, this is the first time in months that I've seen either Meiko or Haku sober.

Luka and Miku were using their phones to have a contest on some game for about half the ride. Later, Miku ended up texting for most of the drive and Luka started reading a book.

Oh, yeah, and Rin asked "are we there yet?" About every five minutes as if she were a little child.

"Looks like we're here." Kaito said. It was ironic that we got there once Rin finally shut up for a while.

We all got out of the car and stepped into the hot springs. After booking our rooms and unloading our luggage, we went to go look at the nearby cherry blossoms. Finally, we got to experience the joys of springtime.


End file.
